Everlasting White Snow
by sacuraisise
Summary: The white Snow fades away, yet remains for an eternity. " I promise you we won't leave" White Snow: Sequel
1. Chapter 1 Fading Snow

Everlasting White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. I do own the characters that were not in the anime and manga, which are the ones of my own creation and imagination. As well as thanks to all my readers and reviewers that has continued to be patient. As well, I am sorry for the wait,...this is the Sequal to White Snow! Many of you have requested or asked if there will be a sequal. I have spent my time pondering how I will make a comeback with it and where it will lead! Tadah! Thank you reviewers and Readers it is you that keep me going!

Chapter 1: Fading Snow

Black hair melted into the white ground as brown eyes gazed up to the seemingly blissful sky. There was more lush green showing on both the ground and the trees. The once overbearingly cold atmosphere was no a pleasant chill. Chirping or birds and the patter of squirrels filed the forests once more.

Yes, very much so, the white blanket which covered the world was being lifted by the oncoming of another season. Yer, the raven haired woman continued to lay in the remains of the snow. Her eyes closed to the silent and slow passing of winter with a slight smile on her face.

She started to hum a little as she slowly sat up in her pale blue kimono. Turning her head she greeted the presence standing behind her with a smile on her face.

"Hello Sesshomaru" her voice range cheerfully.

"Hn, what are you doing out here, laying on the ground?" The Taiyouki responded softly.

"Oh? I was just enjoying the last of Winter's presence." she giggled, rising to her feet.

"I thought as much...hm?" His golden eyes laid on the red ribbon tied to her right wrist.

She followed his gaze and lifted said wrist to her eye level and grinned.

"I just couldn't let it go, after all this reminds me of the first winter..and you told me not to take it off hehe." she answered as he turned from her and started to walk the direction he came.

"I recall." was his response as she caught up to him.

"Mmm now that winter is fading away."

'Winter is still here, in you that is.'


	2. Chapter 2 Dawn of the New Year

Everlasting White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. I do own the characters that were not in the anime and manga, which are the ones of my own creation and imagination. As well as thanks to all my readers and reviewers that has continued to be patient. As well, I am sorry for the wait,...this is the Sequal to White Snow! Many of you have requested or asked if there will be a sequal. I have spent my time pondering how I will make a comeback with it and where it will lead! Tadah! Thank you reviewers and Readers it is you that keep me going!

Chapter 2: Dawn of the New Year

More flowers began to show their buds as more and more of the white blanket pealed away. The sounds of her feet trailing the ground along side her companion filled the peaceful space. No words were exchanged, just the presence next to them was all that was necessary.

Slowly, his black boots came to a stop and the black haired woman turned to him with a smile on her face.

"Thank you for walking me this far." her gentle smile grew as he turned his face from her slightly.

"Hn, you're just now saying that." closing his eyes heturned an walked away. "Try not to cause a rucus?" he teased.

"W-Why would I?" a pout crept on her face and she slowly made her way to the village.

'I don't cause that much trouble do I?' the thought appearing in her mind as if questioning her own integrity.

Her joyful footsteps slowly increased in speed as if sensing the boost in her mood. Her walking grew into pacing then a jog as she made her way to Oniko's home. A smile all the way across her face as her eyes came into contact with the womans form.

The miko garbs, her peaceful yet strict expression all met her face to face as the girl slowed to a stop.

"Your late young lady." the stern voice chastised with teasing eyes peering at her like a child.

"Sorry, haha I got lost in the snow." she said truthfully, making her way in with the older woman.

The voices of the other girls flowing into their ears with the tales of their winter expeditions and memories. Their giggles slowly came to a stop as Oniko came to the front of them kneeling gracefully.

"Now girls, I do hope you have gotten your chatter out of the way?" she pressed as all attention was placed on her.

All of the girls giggled slightly except Kagome who settled for a gently smile. The look on Oniko's face slowly twisted into slight annoyiance, as if on queue to the pranksters presence.

Slyly to arms coiled around her and black eyes of coal glanced at her in glee. A smooth smile resting on his calm features. Closing her eyes she addressed the man that until now, had been sneaking up on her like a cat burglar.

"Kagahiko...what do you think you're doing?" she questioned.

"Oh? I thought I would come to comfort you since it seems your overworking your self...right little one?" he glanced at the girls and winked.

The sly demon was trying to get them out of class or more so have Oniko to himself all day. The room erupted with agreement and soft giggles as some of the girls stood up to leave.

"Ah! That's right oyu have to take care of yourself! Plenty of rest!" They chimed in unison as they started to leave one by one.

"Girls...Girls!...tch" she tried and failed as she relax against her lover slightly a pout on her face.

"Oh stop babying me!" she protested as Kagome silently left with the others.

'Hehe..they were made for one another...things are changing...'

'Just like the passing of winter.'


	3. Chapter 3 Sparkling Snow

Everlasting White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. I do own the characters that were not in the anime and manga, which are the ones of my own creation and imagination. As well as thanks to all my readers and reviewers that has continued to be patient. As well, I am sorry for the wait,...this is the Sequal to White Snow! Many of you have requested or asked if there will be a sequal. I have spent my time pondering how I will make a comeback with it and where it will lead! Tadah! Thank you reviewers and Readers it is you that keep me going!

Chapter 3: Sparkling Snow

The pattering of feet dancing along the dirt roads, signified the skipping of a raven haired girl. A smile painting and brightening her features as she made her way home. The skipping only pausing as she stopped to open the opened the door, by moving the cloth aside.

"Hey sis." Sota called out as he helped his mother prepare lunch for them.

"Hi Sota, what are you all cooking?"

"Rice."

"Ah, Kagome what are you doing back early? I thought there was classes?" her mother asked temporarily looking up at her daughter.

"Oh, about that..you see Kagahiko helped us out."

"Oh my, Oniko won't get anything done with him around." a little giggle escaped Kagome's lips.

"I'll be in my room mom" she called over her shoulder as she approached the stairs.

"Oh? I thought you would at least go see Sesshomaru?"

"I saw him earlier mom, if I go see him now he might have me practice with my power again!" Kagome yelled back joyfully.

Putting one foot in front of the other she made her way upstairs. It wasn't that she minded practicing, but she felt that she was consuming all of his time. Not that it dulled her beaming demeanor. She enjoyed her time with him, but she also new that hew snow haired counterpart was also a busy man.

Reaching her quiet little room she threw herself on her futon and rolled around, in a fit of giggles like a kid in a candy store. Things have gotten unimaginably better...she was bullied anymore, she now knew why she couldn't use any miko powers and..she had a great friend and soon be mate.

With this knowledge of course she couldn't stay still. She was just sparkling, today both inside and out.

A sigh escaped his other wise sneered lips as he glared at the sight in front of him. A delicate eyebrow twitching upwards slightly as a deeper frown marred his perfect features. Oh how he loathed his half wit half brother. The little hanyo has gone and done it again.

Of course he knew he had no control, but that's why Kikyo was there. To keep him on a very short leash, but alas that was flawed. Golden iris stared at the hugely missing wall in front of him. The sure amount of destruction, making it seem as if a battle field appeared out of nowhere. If he had it his way there would be another one, that Hanyo would be fighting for his life.

But that wasn't what was ailing him at the moment. After all, it wasn't his castle that was destroyed...it was worse…

It was his mothers.

With a fierce glare and a sigh he magnanimously address the one at fault.

"InuYasha...am I to understand you can't keep yourself on your leash?" always stretching the hanyos name, dragging it out seeing as he refuse to want to use it at the moment.

"Wha?! What leash?! I ain't a dog Sesshomaru!"

"Do you have any idea whose house this is?"

"….oh shit…."

"Oh indeed hanyou." a delicate, discerningly faked voice called from Sesshomaru's back.

And with that Sesshomaru bolted, well he did it with class. He pivoted on his foot, picked any direction but where he was and walked. Not answering his mothers gaze on his back and certainly ignoring InuYasha shouts.

"Hey!...Sesshomaru you cant leave me hear with her!Oi you hear me!?"

"Her? You know no manners do you? Makes me cry that my foolish husband has such an aweful child."

"Like you care!"

Oh, how Sesshomaru was glowing as he turned the corner into silence. His trademark smirk appearing on his lips.

'Let those two deal with one another. Takes a load off my shoulders...no offense mother.'


	4. Chapter 4 Resonating Snow

Everlasting White Snow

I do not own InuYasha. I do own the characters that were not in the anime and manga, which are the ones of my own creation and imagination. As well as thanks to all my readers and reviewers that has continued to be patient. As well, I am sorry for the wait,...this is the Sequal to White Snow! Many of you have requested or asked if there will be a sequal. I have spent my time pondering how I will make a comeback with it and where it will lead! Tadah! Thank you reviewers and Readers it is you that keep me going!

Chapter 4: Resonating Snow

Her black tresses danced to the tune of the wind as it gently carresed her face. Her brown hues hidden by her eye lids as she held her face up towards the sky. A smile gracing her face the slight humming of a song filling the clearing.

She would normally stay at home with Sota and her mom after eating but she felt the need to come her soon afterwards. Her heart calmed when she had arrived, despite there being no one her and nothing to do.

Maybe it had something to do with, whom she had met here. With that in mind she did remember it as clear as day. This clearing was hidden in a blanket of snow, this was where she had met him.

His hair was as white as the snow, beatufil and without flaw. Speaking of which, she pondered where he was at the moment. Her smile deepening as she started to giggle to herself. Her legs kicking gently as she passed the time by.

Black boots contrasted with the pale flooring as he quietly made his way through the castle. He wantedd to make his leave since his busy there was at an end. But alas that brother of his always has to have some kind of drama blaring around.

For instance, his beatiful distraction earlier in the day with his mother. He could only imagine how he was keeping her busy without filling her with rage. Whatever the hanyou was doing it was working to his favor. For if she was to find him she would have a nice piece of conversationn of what foolishness he was prone to or not

Something the stoic demon could do without. Taking advantage of the oppertunity, Sesshomaru made his way out of the castle and decended below the clouds. His nose delicately picking up the scent of Kagome as he made his way through the sky.

A small unnoticble smirk comming to his face as he landed softly on the ground, a short ways from the unknowing female. The grass crunched under his weight as he made his way to stand next to her. Noticing a slight change in her demeanor as she peered up at him smilling.

"Needed an escape."

"Hn. They were getting to noisy.I see your not having classes today."

"Oh Kagehiko took care of that."

"I see."

Silence filled the room between them as they let each others presence to the talking for them. Preferring to enjoy each others company and the tranquil of silence in the area. It was days like this that were hard to come by and for once without chatting and playing around they were going to enjoy it, the resonating of each others presence.


End file.
